Get Over Yourself
by Mo-Mantai
Summary: An Eden's Crush songfic in Jun's POV. Jun reflects on what it would be like if Matt felt love for her after she has decided to move on.


**Get Over Yourself**

**Author's Note:** I have recently been carried off by the "Popstars" phenomenon. First it was Canada's Sugar Jones and now I have discovered USA's Eden's Crush. This is a songfic to their first single entitled "Get Over Yourself." The fic is about Jun making a decision to stop chasing Matt and move on. She also wonders what it would be like if the tables were turned and he was the one loving her. This is in Jun's point of view and she bashes Matt a little, but I had to take her side to fit this idea. No offense to Matt fans. I like him too!  
  


*****

  
As you all know, I have recently decided to give up my chase of Yamato Ishida. I figured that if he doesn't have time for me, that I'd find an even better man whole would have lots of time and love me just the same. I mean, can you believe how much time I spent trying to show him how right we were for each other? What a waste of my time!  
Still, I can't help, but wonder what it would be like if he knew what I went through for him. If the tables were turned one day and he suddenly saw the light, would I give him a chance? Of course not! He thinks he's too good for me I wouldn't have fit into his picture perfect life. Mr. Matt Ishida, superstar? Try Mr. Matt Ishida super-fake. He needs to get over himself. There are a lot better men then he out there!  
  
**Yeah I was right there - like the "littlewife"  
I was everything that you need - always in line  
I was living you-loving you-filling your desires  
But that was then-this is now-look me in the eyes**  
  
So what if you think that there is no way I could get over him so quickly. Let me tell you one thing. Sure, I'll admit that he's a hunk. His dreamy, blue eyes and butter-melting voice are to die for, but underneath his beauty mask he's as self-centred and as stubborn as the rest of them. I should have know that there was no such thing as the perfect guy, but he can fool you just by looking at him.  
I gave him all of me. I was there when he needed me and even when he didn't need me. I gave him my love unconditionally and did my best to make him happy. I would have done anything that he asked me to, but not anymore. I've come to my senses now.  
  
**Oh oh oh oh - if love could choose sides  
Oh oh oh oh - it's taken mine (so)**  
  
You are own your own now Mr. Ishida. You could have taken love when it was staring you in the face, but you chose to ignore it. Now, love is mine and where ever my heart leads me, it's bound to be the right thing.  
  
**Get over yourself-goodbye  
It must be hard to be you -yeah  
Living in your life  
I was always the one to cry  
Now everything-everything-everything is all right  
Get over yourself-know why  
Cause without you see i do anything i like  
Sometimes i stay out all night  
And everything -everything-everything is all right**  
  
You've got to get a grip on reality my friend because you are no where near as godly as you think you are. I couldn't imagine being as narcissistic as you are. It must be hard to live a life where you love yourself more than other people because in the end you push everyone who cares about you and loves you away. I know that what I am saying is true and so do you. I was made an example of it. There were many time when I would come home crying because you didn't love me as I loved you, but now I'm glad that it was like that.  
I realize that I don't have to be attached to you, or to any guy for that matter because I am a strong woman and can fend for myself. I had dedicated my life to you and you alone. That obviously left me with no time for myself, but now, I can do whatever I want, whenever I feel like doing it. Don't think for a minute that I don't take advantage of my new found freedom either. Now that I'm over you, everything is alright.  
  
**This just can't be it i kept telling myself  
And every magazine said was me was on the shelf  
I was givin out giving in giving way my dreams  
While you put it in put me down now i found my self esteem and**  
  
I can't believe that I allowed myself to be punished by you and then kept coming back for more! I'm not just a piece of meat. I will not stand for being abused. You used to make me think that something was wrong with me, when in all reality everything was wrong with you. I'm happy with myself now. I've found my true self and I don't need you.  
  
**Oh oh oh oh you won't get me back  
Oh oh oh oh think i overact (well)**  
  
You think that I'm exaggerating? Think that I'm blowing things out of proportion? I'm sorry pal, but I was there.  
  
**Get over yourself-goodbye  
It must be hard to be you -yeah  
Living in your life  
I was always the one to cry  
Now everything-everything-everything is all right  
Get over yourself-know why  
Cause without you see i do anything i like  
Sometimes i stay out all night  
And everything -everything-everything is all right**  
  
Why do you always have to be right Matt? Sure, I'll admit that I'm not the smartest girl in the world, maybe not the most attractive either, but if those are the only things you look for in a girl, you're extremely shallow. Step off of your pedestal Adonis. Bring that ego of yours down to size. Not every girl in the world is beautiful, ditzy and as willing as a Barbie doll!  
  
**So now you wanna talk  
Say let's do it just once more for luck  
Like old times make up  
Better yet just forget better get over yourself**  
  
So, back to my main point. What if the tables were turned. What if you knew of the things that I went through for you. You'd need to be around me all of the time, but it wouldn't be that way. You'd feel the hurt, the pain, the sorrow and once you felt that, you'd be dying to make up with me. Just like I said before though, you've had your chance. I've moved on.  
  
**So stay in touch  
When you learn a few things about love  
Until then wake up   
Better yet better get better get over yourself**  
  
Maybe if you came back down to earth, if you learned to treat people with respect, if you saw that you are not higher than everyone else in life... If you just got over yourself! Things could be different. Until then, don't even try it.  
  
**Get over yourself goodbye  
It must be hard to be you yeah  
Living in your life  
I was always the one to cry  
Now everything everything everything is all right  
Get over yourself know why  
Cause without you see i do anything i like  
Sometimes i stay out all night  
And everything everything everything is all right**  
  
GET OVER YOURSELF! Goodbye...  
  
**The End  
~MPF**  
  



End file.
